


You Are Always On My Mind

by Bullets_for_love



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Romance, casseve, evessandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullets_for_love/pseuds/Bullets_for_love
Summary: Eve's been running from her feelings for far too long, what happens when she can't hide any more? Cassandra/Eve





	

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing I wasn't the only one who's seen the hints and ships Cassandra and Eve I couldn't help myself. I wish there was more out there for this ship.

Eve shook her head slightly, trying to clear the thoughts that seemed to be taking up residence in her mind lately. It was no use, much like the guardian herself they were stubborn and persistent, refusing to give up. She sighed heavily, eyeing the punching bag, wondering if a good session would be enough to get rid of them. She'd already nearly burnt herself out with a hard workout, not that it had done much good. The thoughts still lingered in her mind, just like the after effects of strong magic. Maybe that's what it was? No, it had been going on for far too long now, way longer than Eve would like to admit.

She didn't know when it started, couldn't remember a specific moment or event that triggered it. Instead it had just crept up on her, until it was suddenly there and she couldn't remember a time when it hadn't been. That makes getting rid of it an increasingly difficult task, one the guardian wasn't sure she could handle.

Bad guys? No problem, send them her way. Someone trying to take over the world? Yeah, she'd deal with them. Magic run rampant? Sounds like a typical Saturday night. But dealing with her feelings, especially when they had decided to escape her grasp and run rampant when she's trying to sleep, or at the worst moments during whatever disaster they were currently facing? No-one taught her any of that.

In short, the guardian was out of her depth and she had absolutely no idea what to do about it. How the hell do people deal with stuff like this? She wondered, doing a few stretches as she debated if the soreness in her muscles tomorrow would be worth it. If nothing else she'd be tired enough to pass out and finally get some sleep, without unwanted thoughts plaguing her mind. That didn't sound half bad, but it was a quick fix at best. She'd only find herself in the same position tomorrow night, just like she had for the past month or so.

The more she seemed to ignore it, the more it tugged at her but she wasn't ready to deal with it, at least that's what she kept telling herself. The truth is that, even though she doesn't want to admit it, she's scared. Of what, she's not even sure. Her feeling not being reciprocated? Or maybe they are, and that's what scares her? She doesn't know, doesn't want to think about it, puts it as far back in her mind as she can.

The punching bag ends up copping the brunt of her frustration, and if it was a person it would be lucky to walk away with non life threatening injuries. No-one could accuse Eve of not being deadly in her assault on the inanimate object.

"What did that bag ever do to you?" a bubbly, and slightly amused voice asks from behind her, causing her next punch to be slightly off centre, losing the energy she'd put into the blow. She stops, breathing heavily, not quite ready to turn around. Like a tidal wave, all the emotions she had just worked so hard to push back into the box in her mind come rushing back. She clenches her hands into fists, focusing on anything else she can think of. She settles on her breathing, carefully controlling each breath until it returns to a more regular rhythm.

Cassandra gives her space, waiting until she's ready. Clearly something had been plaguing the Guardian, and the others had, in their own subtle, but not actually as subtle as they think ways, tried to find out what it was. Eve had remained closed off, like a book left on the shelf too long without being read. She was determined to find out what. Unlike the others, who lacked a feminine touch in their approach, she figured if she caught Eve alone, in a place she felt comfortable, she might feel less cornered and finally open up. There was no better place than the makeshift gym, which was practically her territory.

Finally the Guardian turns, a tense smile plastered on her face, like someone else had just stuck it on. For someone so highly trained Eve could be incredibly transparent at times. It was one of the little things that Cassandra loved about her. It was so human, and showed the depths in which Eve cared about those around her.

"I was imagining it was Apep. I'm getting really sick of the Egyptian God of chaos always showing up three steps ahead of us."

"Well unless he's taken over someone's body it would be pretty hard to physically attack him in his gaseous state, considering it's composed of....oh that's not what you meant" Cassandra replies, chastising herself when she realises she's started rambling, which is definitely not conducive to Eve opening up. The guardian shakes her head, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, the first one she's seen in a while. She also notices how Eve's posture seems to relax slightly, less tense and guarded. Clearly she needs to talk about whatever's on her mind, it's just a matter of asking in the right way. Cassandra takes a moment to consider her next words, knowing she isn't always the best at social interactions.

"Has it being bothering you, more than usual I mean?" She asks. It doesn't come out quite as subtle as she would have liked, but it gives Eve the option to start a conversation should she want to talk about it.

"Of course it bothers me, it's my job to keep all of you safe and he is the exact opposite of that" she replies, her words slightly harsh, like she's angry at the mere thought of him. It fills Cassandra with warmth, knowing Eve cares so much about them. It's more than just a job to her, it's who she is. It's one of the many reasons Cassandra fell in love with her. It is unrequited of course, she had accepted that long ago, though it did little to ease her feelings. If nothing else she wanted to show Eve the same care the guardian always gives them.

"That's what makes you such a great guardian, but eventually you have to take the time to stop thinking about it so you can take a few minutes for yourself. If my tumour has taught me anything, it's that you can't let life pass you by. Don't miss out on any of it because of Apep, there were bad guys before him, and they'll be bad guys after. He isn't worth it. There are plenty of other days to beat up the punching bag, why don't we do something different today?"

"Like what?" Eve asks, hesitant yet intrigued. Cassandra smiles slightly, a sparkle in her eye that reminds Eve of all their museum trips, and how excited she always gets about them. As wonderful as it is seeing her that way, she hopes that's not where she's planning to go.

"It's a surprise" Cassandra replies excitedly, nearly bouncing on the spot, unable to contain her energy. Her enthusiasm is infectious, as it so often is and Eve finds herself barely able to hold back her smile.

"Alright, lead the way." The Librarian beams, taking Eve's hand as she nearly drags her out. Eve finds herself unable to hold in her smile any longer.

The surprise, as it turns out involves sneaking past Jenkins and using the door to go.....well Eve isn't sure where they are going yet, but Cassandra seems determined to take her somewhere. She isn't complaining, it gets her away from her unwanted thoughts, even if it happens to be with the object of said thoughts. She shuts that thought process down quickly, mentally shoving it back into the box in her mind and locking it. Twice.

Then she gets distracted by the adorable look of intense concentration on Cassandra's face, watching the way her nose crinkles as she works to program the door and there aren't enough boxes in her mind to keep the thoughts at bay.

She's in love with Cassandra.

HOLY SHIT.

She frantically pushes the thought back, but once it's been in her mind that's it. An avalanche of emotions follow, and suddenly all those unwanted thoughts and emotions make perfect sense. All those times she couldn't take her eyes off the young librarian, or she had been worried about her, or found something she said or did exceedingly adorable. What Cassandra said to her in the alternate timeline....wait. Did that mean there was a chance she might return the feelings? No, Eve tells herself firmly. Not possible.

Except now Cassandra's done, and she's looking at her with an excited and hopeful expression that seems to light up the entire room and Eve's heart. Just for a moment she considers what if? What if there was a chance that it's not as one sided as she thinks? What if they actually stood a chance? What if they did, and she never takes that chance? Would she regret it? Yes.

Yes she would, and that's what makes all the difference to Eve.

"Ready?" She asks, returning the mega watt grin Cassandra gives her.

"Yes" she replies excitedly, taking the hand Eve offers her.

Together they step through, finding themselves alone on a beach. The sky is clear and the water is crystal blue. It's warm and a gentle breeze blows past, bringing with it the scent of the ocean as palm trees ruffle gently in the breeze. It's very picturesque, to the point where Eve briefly wonders if it's something Cassandra managed to cook up using magic, but she's quickly distracted by the shy look on Cassandra's face as she watches Eve's reaction.

"Do you like it? It's relaxing and I know you like to stretch after a workout so I just thought it might be nice" she mumbles towards the end, eyes downcast. Eve smiles, squeezing the hand that's still in hers gently.

"It's perfect." It really is and because she can Eve leans down, stopping hesitantly as her lips come within millimetres of brushing against Cassandra's. She closes the gap just as hesitantly, as if Eve might disappear with the lightest touch.

They stay like that, on a beach in their own little world at the start of what feels like something better than magic for a long time, enjoying the moments they're creating together.


End file.
